The invention relates to weeding implements, particularly those having a long handle and adapted to cut roots of weeds below the ground surface of soil.
A wide variety of weeding/cultivating implements have been devised. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,317,596, 1,500,271, 1,683,395, 1,886,560, 1,967,976, 2,587,106, and 3,623,556, Canadian Pat. No. 855,968, French Pat. No. 636,484, and British Pat. No. 886,673 generally indicate the state-of-the-art. All of these devices are connected to long or short handles that are manipulated by a user to pull or push a metal cutting or cultivating head through soil to cultivate and/or move it. Some of the known devices slice weeds slightly beneath the soil surface as a sharp edge is pulled or pushed through the earth. All of the prior art devices have the objective of reducing the effort required in weed cutting and soil cultivation, but none of them accomplish these objectives to the extent that would be desirable. There remains an unmet need for a lightweight weeding/cultivating instrument that is easily pulled or pushed through soil ground below the surface thereof to cut weed roots and loosen the soil, but without greatly disrupting the location of the soil through which the cutting edge of the implement passes.